FSeries
by Delayne
Summary: One-Off Fics. Always "complete" but never done. It is under the M category and entitled F*Series with Willow and Tara as the main characters, I will let you figure out what connects them.
1. Too Effing Hot

TITLE: F*Series: Too Fucking Hot

AUTHOR: Delayne T. Buranek

RATING: MA/ NC-17 (Seriously: bad language, sex, etc…)

DISCLAIMER: Enter standard Disclaimer here. In Other Words, I own none of it, I use it not for profit anyway. I used to do this in hopes it would impress girls but I'm committed now so that is out of the question. But we have nothing to our name except our two dogs and you'll have to kill me before taking them.

SUMMARY: One-Off Fics. Always "complete" but never done. It is under the M category and entitled F*Series with Willow and Tara as the main characters, I will let you figure out what connects them.

SPOILERS: None really, Not enough plot to place it AU or otherwise but enough to set up the scenario

FEEDBACK: Yes Please. I will beg if I have to. I will even accept flames (but will only take them seriously if they are well worded with a decent argument as to why my story sucked).

NOTE: Also I don't have a beta, never have, all my mistakes are my own.

It was hot. Fucking hot. Tara preferred not to use that word but it seemed most appropriate. All she wanted to do is continue to lie on the cold cement floor of the basement.

She had gone down there to switch over the laundry. It was a small stain from breakfast that caused her to pull her tank-top over her head and throw it into the pile. Once the slightly cooler air hit her skin she quickly discarded most of the rest of her clothing, threw it in the laundry pile and just lay down.

Sure it was a typical sunny California summer day, only just more… hot. It wasn't even noon yet and it was blazing. The AC broke down yesterday and her darling, she was beginning to suspect, had forgot to call it in. But the basement was nice, and everyone else was at work or school.

She contemplated her situation. She had what she referred to as her 'Mom' duties, although she wasn't any-one's mother. In other words she was a house wife. But she and Willow weren't married (they had decided to wait and missed the boat on that one, Fucking Prop 8), and the wholeness of the family itself was as far from traditional as one could get. Other than those very essential facts her role was traditional indeed. One she relished with great pride, because it was a decision she made and not one forced upon her. Which she realized if she hadn't escaped from 'home', very well could have been her lot in life. The idea which she abhorred causing her to run away to California in the first place.

But Willow made plenty of money and Tara had plenty of hobbies and charity work she was glad to have the time for. Besides she knew that soon they would be having the 'extending our family discussion' by the way Willow got a wee bit emotional when they saw the baby at the store the other day. Which Tara had to admit, she's been kinda ready for that for a while.

In basic summary, she mused to herself on the cool cement floor, that her life was perfect and she wouldn't change a thing. Except for the fucking heat. 

^v^v^

Willow twisted the knob. Finding it unforgiving she fumbled for her keys. Her fancy touchscreen Blackberry was calling Tara, listed as *My Everything in the contacts, the asterisk ensuring it at the top of the list every time (although it was listed in the ICE group, Family group, and her Favorites). She could hear her special ringtone, the one Tara picked to represent her, coming from the small flip phone behind the door, which had to be located on the coffee table in the living room.

But it remained unanswered which was why Willow was there now unlocking the door.

"Tara?" She paused before closing the door. She didn't want to cover any response with the squeaky door.

No response. She dropped her stuff on the coffee table and wasted no time bounding up the stairs. Maybe she was taking a nap. But the heat when she glided over the last two steps hit her almost knocking her back down them.

It was unbearable. There would be no way any normal person would be able to sleep up here. In fact it was a little difficult last night, one of the few mornings Willow wasn't running late. The call of her air conditioned office space easily beat out the heat where a normal day had to compete with Tara snuggles. Besides it had been way too hot for snuggles in the first place.

There was no Tara in the bed. Which Willow was partly grateful, but still worried she hadn't found her Love in the most obvious choice. On the bed, however, was a small pile of clothes. The laundry basket, which usually resided in the corner, was as absent as Tara in this room. Willow did an about-face and flew down the stairs.

Willow flew down the basement stairs as well and panicked when she saw an unconscious Tara, half naked and face down on the cement floor. Did she have an aneurysm, like Joyce? But why the mostly nakedness? Did the repairman arrive early and do ... No she couldn't even think that. A million scenarios went through her mind until they got bizarre and absurd, but then again this was Sunnydale.

But she looked so peaceful.

Tara didn't even realize she had been asleep since she slept so soundly and without dreams. That was until a frantic redhead kept calling her name.

"Tara. Tara. Wake up, Tara."

The blond roused and rolled to her side, looked up at Willow and gave her that sleepy smile. But it quickly turned upside down once she noticed the concerned look on Willows face.

"Are you okay? You didn't have any major organ explode, or someone hurt you, or aliens? Were there aliens?"

"I am fine. I was just in need of a nap I guess."

"But naked? With the nakedness."

"It was fucking hot." Tara said in a still sleepy voice.

The use of the word was not lost on Willow. But the phrase reminded her of why she was home in the first place so she decided to just skip it.

"I called at 12:30 to let you know the repair man was coming by. But you didn't answer your phone."

Tara glanced up to the small clock CD player over Willow's shoulder who was now crouched down. It was something brought with her from her dorm room. She used the CD player often while doing laundry. Her Natalie Merchant CD was no longer spinning and the time read 1:36. That would mean she would have approximately 7 missed calls and as many voice mails. This estimate was based on Willow's pattern of reducing time in increments when Tara wasn't able to get to her phone.

"It must be upstairs."

"Yes it is." A short and to the point Willow often indicated mild annoyance. But she got over it.

She plopped down fully, tired of crouching. "I mean when I saw you here on the floor I thought of all of these horrible things that could have happened to you."

"Like aliens?" Tara interrupted before her babble got going too fast.

"Yes like aliens, or if someone came in, like the repair guy, or just anybody really."

Tara just gave her a look which was easy to read for Willow as she got it more often than she would like to admit. It implied 'I appreciate your concern my love, but you might be overreacting.'

"You didn't answer your phone." Willow said in her defense to the wordless statement.

"We did recently get the new door locks remember?"

Tara installed new "always locked" doors. It was at least a month before everyone remembered to bring their keys with them always. Even Tara locked herself out once while taking out the trash.

Willow remembered fumbling with her keys earlier in her panic. "That does not mean I am exempt from worrying about you."

"I know sweetie."

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten rid of the house phone."

Tara remembered how excited Dawn was to get her own phone on the family plan. And how quickly the house phone became an annoyance as the only people who called it were telemarketers, or had the wrong phone number. It was a waste of money.

"We don't need a house phone."

Tara pulled herself up to sitting position. Now that Willow knew everything was alright, her attention automatically focused to half naked Tara.

Willow's brain very quickly switched gears. She decided it would be better to have fully naked Tara.

"Too fucking hot, huh?" Willow said with a grin that only meant one thing. She leaned forward and gave her lover a slow and teasing kiss.

"Indeed. Too FUCKing hot." It was like the magical mystery word was just spoken. They smashed together in a fiery kiss. Their sporadic busy schedule occasionally resulted in a span of a week or so where they just didn't get together. It usually culminated very much in a manner such as this. It was exacerbated by the heat.

Willow pushed Tara to lie back down gently yet forcefully, quickly lifted up her light loose summer skirt and straddled Tara's midsection. She wanted immediate contact with Tara so the skirt went up over her head and off instead of attempting to stand and step out of them. Tara sat up more again as they smashed together in another kiss, Willow using the opportunity to remove Tara's bra.

Willow led Tara back down to the floor once more, lips locked on the way down, then breaking and kissing her way down Tara's body. Tara enjoyed the cool cement on her back and the fiery hot kisses of Willow's lips down her body.

This was not the time for teasing. Willow wasted no time in stripping the prone Tara of her panties. She only took a moment to gently kiss the inside of Tara's thighs as she spread apart the woman's legs and nestled between them. The salty sweat from Tara's thigh made her nectar even sweeter as Willow slowly licked and rolled the flavor on her tongue and quietly moaned "Hmmm", before latching her lips on Tara's clit and sucking, hard. Tara let out a low guttural moan that merged into a whimper.

Tara needed a quick release and brought her hands down. One grabbed onto red hair to encourage as much pressure on her clit as possible. The other palmed her breast and pinched her nipple. She enjoyed it when Willow did the honor of simultaneously giving attention to her breasts and clit but the awkwardness of being flat on the cool cement floor really didn't allow for that. Besides it was the triple stimulation that worked quickest. Another grunt/moan/whimper noise from Tara was easily translated by Willow into "I need you inside me now." Willow brought her thumb to tease Tara's entrance and let it gather juices. Another grunt from Tara emphasized the "Now" part of her previous unspoken command.

Willow then took a deep breath like she was about to dive into the ocean. Her thumb replaced her tongue circling and pressing on Tara clit while her tongue dove deep into Tara. What small part of Tara's mind that still had blood flow, she realized it was not what she expected, but was none-the-less pleasantly surprised. She did not need to be penetrated deeply and Willow's tongue was plenty adequate.

Tara could feel that the fireworks that were about to go off behind her eyelids had just been lit. The fuses were not long and the fire was burning fast. Willow kept her pace knowing Tara was already on the edge. Willow took another deep breath and dove in as deep as she could. Tara hit her climax and rode the waves out on Willow's expert tongue.

They both lay, panting in the heat, on the cool cement floor. Willow normally would crawl back up Tara, kissing her way to snuggle in her arms. But in the heat of the day and certainly the heat of the moment she rolled over Tara's legs and flattened herself against the coolness of the floor.

They were both fast asleep and never heard the knocking on the front door. The woman in the white shirt and visor both imprinted with SDAC (Sunnydale Air Conditioning) scribbled a note and checked marked the box "Call to Reschedule" and hung the paper on the door knob.

The End


	2. Eff Me Sideways

TITLE: F*Series: Fuck Me Sideways

AUTHOR: Delayne T. Buranek

RATING: MA/ NC-17 (Seriously: bad language, sex, etc…)

DISCLAIMER: Enter standard Disclaimer here. In Other Words, I own none of it, I use it not for profit anyway. I used to do this in hopes it would impress girls but I'm committed now so that is out of the question. But we have nothing to our name except our two dogs and you'll have to kill me before taking them.

SUMMARY: One-Off Fics. Always "complete" but never done. It is under the M category and entitled F*Series with Willow and Tara as the main characters, I will let you figure out what connects them. This second one just happens to be connected to the first, but this is not necessarily a theme.

SPOILERS: None really, Not enough plot to place it AU or otherwise but enough to set up the scenario

FEEDBACK: Yes Please. I will beg if I have to. I will even accept flames (but will only take them seriously if they are well worded with a decent argument as to why my story sucked).

NOTE: Also I don't have a beta, never have, all my mistakes are my own. Also big warning here, yes this is a story involving sex between two women, there are also toys involved in this story, just in case that is not your thing you can go head and skip this and wait for the next one.

"She was totally flirting with you."

"She was not."

"She totally was. In fact I should have had you pay the bill. We might have gotten a discount."

Tara laughed at Willow. So yeah, the repair girl from Sunnydale AC was flirting with her, but she wasn't used to it. Especially, since it was usually the other way around.

"Like that time you paid eighty bucks for a hundred and twenty dollar pair of shoes that weren't supposed to be out on the shelves yet?"

The redhead grinned. "What can I say, I'm a bargain shopper. Must be the Jewish in me."

"I don't think it was being Jewish that had that waitress sitting on our table, her back to me like I wasn't even there, admiring your hair and earrings as an excuse to touch you. And giving you a free milkshake."

"Aawwww. Was my baby jealous?"

"Jealous? Hardly. Mostly shocked someone could be so brazen and rude. I mean hello! Did we not look like a couple? And even if we weren't, it was just rude."

Willow gave her best fake pout. The one that said (sarcastically) "If you loved me you'd be jealous."

Tara wrapped her arms around Willow and replied to Willow's unspoken pout. "You know darn well there is no reason to be jealous. I know you are my girl." She gave her a quick kiss. "Besides I take it as a compliment when someone covets what is mine."

"And I am, you know."

"Just as I am yours."

They kissed again, slower, enjoying each other's lips on their own.

Tara unwrapped herself from Willow. She left Willow standing in the middle of the living room as she turned towards the kitchen. It was still early, just after eleven, plenty of time to get caught up on all the house work that everyone slacked on because it was so damn hot. She turned back around though before she got too far.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Willow had a wicked grin on her face. "I was hoping to have more of what I plan to have for lunch."

Tara, whose brain had already switched to house wife mode, replied with a confused look "What do you want for lunch?"

Willow just grinned her wicked grin wider and crossed the short distance Tara had created earlier. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her hungrily.

Breathless, Tara pulled apart quickly to ask, "Don't you have to go into work?"

"Took the whole day."

Tara let Willow's tongue enter and sucked it greedily, eliciting a moan from the redhead.  
>They broke apart again. "The whole day?"<p>

Willow nodded like a small child who just got asked if they wanted to go to Disneyland. Tara gave her half-grin and the two raced up the stairs. 

^v^v^

Tara lay sprawled naked on their bed. The comforter had not even been on the bed due to the heat before, and the top sheet was now discarded to the floor from being in the way earlier. She reached above her head, lucky to find one pillow still on the bed and pulled it up under her head. They both loved days like this, hanging out naked enjoying each other's company. You know playing cribbage, or rummy, or whatever dumb excuse they would tell their friends that they'd been up to, back in college when they hadn't been seen or heard from that day. Tara grinned, her favorite one from the past, "Sorry, we were playing an intense game of Monopoly."

Willow walked back in the room as Tara was chuckling to herself. "Funny?" She too was naked but carrying yogurt and fruit. Tara chuckled more realizing Willow was still in anti-babble mode. Not because she was annoyed, like when she found Tara cooling on the basement floor, but because her oxygenated blood had a better place to be than her brain. Tara responded to Willow's question with a short answer of her own, "Monopoly," and was glad to see Willow chuckle too at the memory.

Willow handed Tara a yogurt, "Refuel."

Tara gladly accepted the food. It was important to keep her energy up. Especially since they'd been at it for... Tara glanced at the clock and got a little bug-eyed. It was after three which meant other family members could be rolling in at any time. Not that they would come and bother the happy couple locked away in their bedroom, but knowing they were near made Tara quieter. And they hadn't even gotten to the loud sex yet! She was really looking forward to some loud sex.

"Uh-uh."

Tara brought her attention back to the redhead and quirked her eyebrow at the noise.

"No roommates." Willow said through a mouthful.

Tara left her eyebrow quirked, waiting for further explanation.

Willow swallowed her pineapple, the food helping refuel her brain as she finally completed her first full sentence since this morning. "I may have told Buffy and Dawn that the AC might not be fixed until tomorrow. I placated them with an offer to pay for their hotel."

"You sneaky vixen."

They finished their meal and wrapped themselves up in each other again, enjoying each other without any rush.

A techno beat started reverberating from Willow's expensive phone that lay on the desk. Upon careful listening, it was a remix of Flight of the Bumblebee, a tone Willow picked special for any phone calls coming in that related to work.

"Fuck me sideways!" growled the redhead as she pulled herself off of Tara.

Willow's reaction to the phone call made Tara realize, "You're playing hooky aren't you?"

"Steve owed me a favor." Willow said before picking up the phone. "Damnit Steve, this better be life or death."

After much grumbling, a few "Yes", "No", and "Well did you try...", Willow gave a resigned sigh, mouthed "I'll be one minute," reached for her robe and headed to her office down the hall.  
>Tara heard the phone change to speaker and the muffled sounds of Steve and Willow talking and the fast clickity of Willow on a keyboard. It was going to be longer than a minute. So Tara began to ponder upon Willow's previous exclamation... Yeah, she would have plenty enough time to prepare.<p>

As Tara reached for the box stuffed back in the closet she couldn't help but wonder what her friend's reactions would be. Not that anyone but probably Xander ever pondered too much on what her and Willow did together. But she was fairly certain that most of them would be shocked. She was aware that as a couple they fell into fairly traditional roles. And most people assumed that the roles outside the bedroom are the same as inside the bedroom. And Willow did wear the pants, pantsuits actually, form fitting, very sexy... Anyways, Willow earned the money, wore the pants, could pull off a short haircut, and could be called a masculine nickname, those sorts of things. While Tara didn't work, actually she just didn't earn money from the work that she did. She cleaned and cooked, not just for Will, but for everyone. Following along those lines, who would be the one they'd pick to be putting on a harness right now? It wouldn't be Tara.

It is easier to keep everything wrapped up in convenient boxes, like butch equals top and femme equals bottom. And ignore the idea that people are versatile. Of course, much to Tara's chagrin, it was not all that long ago when she wasn't much better, the young naive lesbian that she was. And their first big, and really only fight, that it had led to back when they were still in college and had been together less than a year. Tara had let her fear and doubt and silly notions about sexuality, and she dared questioned Willow's gayness. You know because Willow preferred penetration, and had slept with a man before whereas Tara was a gold star and got off better with clitoral stimulation. And Willow just didn't need 'release' as often as Tara did. Of course Willow's willingness to satisfy Tara at the drop of a hat should have clued her in. But they talked, and cried... And had loud crazy sex. Lots and lots of loud crazy sex. And Tara realized her folly.

And of course Willow's need for penetration lead to the current situation. It wasn't something they did regularly, but often enough. And as much as Tara loved to make love to Willow, she sure was surprised how much fun fucking could be. Of course it was never *just* fucking. And when she wore it, she felt like a different Tara. In fact this model she had currently strapped on was only purchased last year, merely as it was just time for a new one. And she surprised herself and Willow by wearing it in public to the 50's themed party Xander and Anya threw for Halloween last year. She went all out as The Fonz, and they ended up spending a good portion of the party fucking in the upstairs bathroom, Willow's poodle skirt pushed up on her hips and Tara's jeans pulled down just enough to expose the toy as she thrust into her. Since then they refer to it as 'Happy.'

Tara checked the fit of the straps one more time before pulling on a pair of boxers. She pulled her hair back, trying to secure it the best she could but knowing full well it would fall out anyway. She gathered up the pillows and sat back on them, waiting for her lover to return.

Willow came in, firmly wrapped up in her robe, saying "Bye," and hanging up her phone and setting it on the desk. She turned smiling at her girlfriend, "Sorry about that. I promise no more interruptions." Willow took in Tara, lying back very casually against the pillows, her hair pulled back tight, and her 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' boxers. Tara brought up a knee and just smiled at Willow watching as the redhead processed the information before her.

The redhead got a really really big grin on her face. She had hoped this day of lovemaking would eventually lead to the toy, and glad her wonderful woman was on the same wavelength so she didn't even have to beg. No wait…, she was totally going to have to beg.

"Is that Happy in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Tara pulled her other knee up, hugged them, and laid her head on her arms, still silent and waiting. The game had begun. Now Willow had to convince Tara to show her hard-on.  
>Willow went back to her phone, tapped the screen a few times and then docked it into the speakers on the desk. The music that flowed from it was from Willow's sexy playlist. She pulled the desk chair out to face Tara on the bed and began to sway her hips to the music. As she began to untie her robe and slip it from her shoulders, Tara released her knees and lay back on the pillows, but keeping her legs bent.<p>

Willow danced slowly, keeping her green eyes locked onto blue ones. Her robe hit the floor and her hands began exploring her own body. She palmed her breasts and her hands continued their journey downward to her thighs, opening herself as she dipped down to the music.

Tara watched enthralled as Willow grabbed the chair and used it in her dance. She had already made herself wet just thinking about fucking Willow as she pulled on the harness earlier. And now watching her lover, she could feel more moisture gather on the harness, and it felt like it was getting tighter. She put one knee down.

Willow danced another song, knowing full well she would really have to up her game to get that other knee to drop. She sat down on the edge of chair and opened herself wide. Dancing for Tara, touching herself, she knew her red curls were glistening and Tara's eyes were no longer looking into hers. Willow grinned as she saw Tara subconsciously lick her lips. She brought her hand down to where she knew the Blonde was watching and pulled a finger through the wetness and brought it slowly up to her mouth and sucked on the digit. Tara followed the movement and began licking her lips again. Willow's scent filled the room now and Tara inhaled it deeply.  
>By now Tara would relent, but she decided to push it a bit longer.<p>

When Willow realized the knee was still up, she put her hand back down to her curls. She began rubbing two fingers past her lips and brought them back up circling her clit and repeated the pattern. Tara's mouth was watering and she swallowed hard. It was difficult to watch Willow touch herself there and not participate. Willow started circling on her clit more, occasionally giving it direct pressure and moaning loudly. It was a game of chicken now and Willow knew she would win as she her fingers went back to her opening prepared to reach deep inside.

"Come here." Tara said as she dropped her knee, then lifted her ass off the bed and quickly pulled the boxers off. She grabbed Willow's hand as she approached the bed. Pulling her close she sucked on the moist fingers that made her finally drop her knee.

Willow got up on the bed kneeling and straddling Tara as the blonde laid back down. Willow put her weight down on Tara's belly as she leaned forward and kissed her hard, sucking on the tongue that had just tasted her juices. They kissed each other breathless before Willow lifted herself back up and carefully lowered herself on the shaft letting it fill her. Tara remained still, letting Willow set the first pace.

As she finally began to slowly move up and down, Tara reached up to Willow's perfect sized breasts and began to massage them. Willow threw her head back, eyes closed and began to moan, picking up her pace. Tara grabbed Willow's hips and began to thrust up to match.

"Oooooohhhh. MMMMMmmmm. Ffffuck!"

Tara had grabbed Willow's back and pulled herself into a sitting position changing the angle and penetrating a bit deeper. They held still for a moment and kissed each other deeply. This was why they used the toy. Tara could be inside Willow and they could kiss and touch using both hands to feel and grab.

They moved together slowly. Willow's orgasm was on the precipice but she was not falling over it yet. Tara could tell by the green eyes that were closed and head tilted back starting to lean back into to change the angle more. Tara followed suit and leaned back too, keeping one hand on gripped on Willow's side and the other massaging Willow's pert breast. Happy was hitting just the right spot and a long list of expletives came forth from Willow's mouth, loudly. Tara grinned and thrust harder, grunting in time. It didn't take long after that before Willow was screaming her name. 

^v^v^

Again they lay spent, after a few more rounds with a few more positions.

"It's hot in here." Willow said.

"Well of course sweetie, we just had lots of heavy hot loving." Tara smirked and kissed the top of the red head. She waited for Willow to respond or move, or do something. But Willow was still and listening.

"I don't hear the AC." She finally said.

Tara listened too. "Did you turn it off or bump into it on your last food run?" Knowing it was not likely but suggesting it anyway.

Willow grumbled as she rolled off the bed and stood up. She wandered out of the room to look at the device on the wall downstairs. Tara could hear Willow loud and clear all the way upstairs. She knew the AC was once again not working. She couldn't help but smirk again when Willow shouted "FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!"


End file.
